


Stolen Knights

by TheBirdsWorkForTheBourgeoisie



Category: Journey to Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Assassins & Hitmen, Barebacking, Bottom Armitage Hux, Breaking the Law, Dominant Armitage Hux, Knights of Ren - Freeform, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, M/M, Secret Relationship, Smoking, Smuggler Armitage Hux, Top Kylo Ren, established relashionship, smugglers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 00:45:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16776238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBirdsWorkForTheBourgeoisie/pseuds/TheBirdsWorkForTheBourgeoisie
Summary: Hux lay on his motel bed, smoking, with his eyes closed. He was enjoying the peace, in till he sighed."Go away." Hux muttered, taking another drag and flicking the ash into an ash-tray he'd placed next to his pillow. Instead of answering, Kylo stripped off his cloak, tossing it carelessly onto the grubby floor, and dropped his head onto Hux's stomach. Causing Hux to grunt in discomfort before settling.





	Stolen Knights

Hux lay on his motel bed, smoking, with his eyes closed. He'd just gotten out of the shower and couldn't be bothered to redress, so he halfheartedly wrapped himself in his thin sheets. He was still slightly damp, the sheets were clinging to him because of it, and his hair was casually slicked back to stop water droplets from falling in his eyes. He so rarely got a chance to relax, between running for his life and selling 'difficult to acquire' items to interested buyers, he often didn't find the time to just stop and appreciate life. Despite this, he'd been staying at that particular motel for a month. His average was three months, mostly because that was how long a sell, restocking and buying usually took. Recently, he'd been jumping around a bit. Doing small jobs to lie-low, trying to reduce the amount of ripples his activities usually made. He was enjoying the peace, in till a slight movement in his room disturbed him, and he sighed. 

"Go away." Hux muttered, taking another drag and flicking the ash into an ash-tray he'd placed next to his pillow. Instead of answering, Kylo stripped off his cloak, tossing it carelessly onto the grubby floor, and dropped his head onto Hux's stomach. Causing Hux to grunt in discomfort before settling. Hux's free hand fell to Kylo's head, and started softly stroking through his long dark hair. They lay there a moment, both knowing why the other was there, and not wanting to think about the implications. 

Eventually, Kylo broke the silence, never one to be able to sit still for long. 

"I've been told to kill you again." He commented into Hux's belly. 

"Wasn't very long, usually it takes a few months for Snoke to remember the thorn in his side." Hux hummed, sniffing out cigarette and dropping the bud into the ashtray. 

"That's because you're not a very big thorn." Kylo said, stroking patterns into Hux's exposed left thigh. Hux hummed again, placing his hand onto Kylos neck as his other continued stroking his hair. 

"I do try not to be. Or at least try to make sure he doesn't notice." Hux assured, looking down at Kylo to see Kylo looking straight back at him. Kylo's eyes held so many things. Fear, mostly, but also acceptance. 

"One day I'll have to comply. You know that. I can't keep dodging the mission forever." Kylo said, his voice cracking ever so slightly on the last word. Hux frowned, pity in his eyes, and bringing his thumb to Kylo's lips. 

"Is that day today?" Kylo shook his head, making sure that Hux's thumb didn't stray too far from his lips. "Then I'm not concerned." Kylo's eyes closed and he nodded before turning his head back to Hux's stomach. He placed a kiss just below his belli-button, and then another just bellow that. He continued, gently kissing Hux's milky skin, in till he reached Hux's half-mast member. As if to ask for permission, Kylo locked eyes with Hux. When Hux said nothing, Kylo continued, placing a kiss at the base before licking up the shaft. Hux gave a soft hiss, grabbing onto Kylo's hair. Kylo groaned at the slight pain, licking under Hux's gland before dipping the head into his mouth. He sucked lightly and Hux moaned, directing Kylo to go lower with a small push to the back of his head. Kylo complied, slowly working his way down the shaft before coming up again. They got into a paced rhythm, making Hux breath heavily and Kylo to fill out to hardness. 

After a few minutes, Kylo rubbed a thin finger down Hux's crack, making Hux's hips give an aborted thrust. Kylo smirked as much as he could with his mouth full, causing Hux to pull slightly on his hair. Kylo's eyes fluttered, before he met them with Hux's. Hux leaned toward his travel bag beside his bed, not having bothered to unpack it, and fished out a bottle of lubricant. 

"It's not what we normally use, but it'll do." Hux said, shuffling slightly to get into a better position. Kylo let his member drop from his lips and glanced at the bottle. It was written in an alien language he had yet too learn, but Hux wouldn't be stupid enough to use something dangerous on his own body, so Kylo unscrewed the top. He drizzled it onto his finger before going back to circling Hux's anus. Kylo slowly slipped his finger in, Hux whimpered but was taking it easily. It was only a few moments before Kylo joined it with a second finger, and curled his fingers upward in search of Hux's prostate. Hux shifted to aid in the search, and let out a loud groan when it was found. Kylo curled his fingers again to hear Hux whimper before focusing on stretching him. Every so often he'd go back to Hux's prostate to keep Hux interested, but otherwise he was focused on making his eventual involvement easier. 

"Ah- I'm ready now, com-ahah-come on." Hux demanded, kicking his heel into the small of Kylo's back to move him along. Kylo grinned, slipping his fingers free and covering his erection with lubricant. Hux shuffled down the bed, getting closer to Kylo, as Kylo lined up. One of Kylo's big hands gripped Hux's fragile hip, to help keep him in place, before Kylo pushed in. There was a small bit of resistance in till about half way before Hux's body relaxed and let the rest in easily. Both the men groaned, and Kylo gracefully lowered his forehead to Hux's. Their eyes met, both breathing in one another's breath, before Hux nodded and Kylo moved. 

It was slow, but deep, and it left them grunting with every thrust. They looked at each other as much as possible, sometimes darting away when pleasure took over, but always focusing again. Hux pulled Kylo down to kiss him, whimpering into Kylo's mouth as Kylo's thrusts grew ever so slightly faster. Kylo darted a kiss to Hux's forehead and left his lips their, breathing damp hot breaths onto the other's crown. 

Eventually they got faster. Grunts turned into moans and whimpers turned into pleas. 

"Come on Kylo-ah- right there! Yes-yes." Hux groaned, wrapping his arms around Kylo's large frame to drag him down so they were chest to chest, every thrust rubbing Hux's leaking erection between them. Kylo kept pounding, huffing as shocks of pleasure shot down his arms. He was gripping Hux's thighs so tightly, Hux would likely bruise. "Yes-There-there, Ah!" Hux whimpered as he fell over the edge, cumming between their bodies. Hux's body clenched around Kylo, and he groaned loudly as he followed suit, giving shallow thrusts as his spunk covered Hux's insides and anus. 

Kylo fell sideways, lying next to Hux, panting. They lay there, catching their breaths as the after-glow blanketed them. Eventually, Kylo rolled over, grabbing at Hux. Hux sighed, rolled his eyes, and allowed himself to be smaller spoon. He felt Kylo cover his back, could feel his excited heart beat as it struggled to calm down, his hair ticking his shoulder and his breath across the back of his neck. 

They fell asleep like that. 

Kylo woke up to an empty bed. The bag was gone and he was still sticky from the night before. He sighed, rubbing the sleep from his eyes, and sat up. He looked to the bedside table and smiled. There wasn't a note, nothing like that, but there was a large glass of water and a recently snuffed out cigarette in an ashtray.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, needed to do something tonight, bored out of my mind. You can't go wrong with some star wars smutt!!


End file.
